


there's nobody better than you

by johnllauren



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, Historical Hetalia, Human & Country Names Used (Hetalia), Making Out, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, but the porn is just alluded to, gratuitous descriptions of 19th century dresses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:54:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27267556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnllauren/pseuds/johnllauren
Summary: “Your sheets are scratchy,” Prussia says, though the complaint isn’t earnest.“They’re expensive.”“They’re bad.”Or, every time they see each other, they end up going to bed, acting like the sex they have every time they see each other is just what friends do, or what allies do, or what warring countries do. Neither of them addresses it.
Relationships: Austria/Prussia (Hetalia), Female Austria/Female Prussia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 13





	there's nobody better than you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [robine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/robine/gifts).



> the human names i used are anneliese for austria and maria for prussia. 
> 
> anyway i started writing this in may for my dear sweet friend user robine and it was supposed to end with sex but i never finished it. so heres like 1.5k of them making out

“It’s so stuffy in here,” Prussia complains, looking around Austria’s room. 

“You live in a palace, too, you know,” Anneliese responds, rolling her eyes. 

Maria scoffs. “Don’t you prefer how it was? When we were younger? Wearing pants and running around in the dirt?” Her voice is too earnest, almost painfully so. 

“No.” Austria says, and when she turns to face Prussia, her skirt twirls around her. 

Maybe the sentiment hurts, but Prussia doesn’t show it. 

They’ve been in negotiations for three agonizing days, and every passing day was another day that Prussia was losing footing to Austria. They both knew this, and the tension was wedging itself between them, igniting the anger that has always existed between them, but there are only so many times they can see each other every year, and, well. 

“I don’t understand you.” Prussia says, an edge to her voice. 

“I don’t like getting dirty.” Anneliese responds. 

Maria looks at her. “That’s not what I meant.” 

Anneliese heaves a sigh that betrays far more than benign annoyance. “Maria, you-”

“I don’t want to hear it. I don’t want to talk about politics anymore.” Maria says, and she sounds so exhausted that Anneliese almost takes pity on her. Almost. 

Anneliese moves closer to Maria, who stiffens on instinct, but she doesn’t stop until her mouth is inches away from Maria’s ear. “So give up.” she whispers, and Maria fails to suppress a shiver. 

“Make me.” Maria responds, full-of-it as ever, but Anneliese is close enough to hear her breath hitch. 

“Yeah?” Anneliese asks, and just thinking about the prospect is enough to make her voice soft, breathy. 

Prussia swallows. “Yeah.” 

Anneliese’s fingers find Maria’s jaw, turning her head slightly so they’re facing each other. 

“Rather compromising position to be in with your enemy.” Anneliese says, definitely close enough that her breath ghosts across Prussia’s cheek, which reddens. 

“We aren’t enemies.” Maria manages to choke out, but the regular conviction in her voice is gone. 

Anneliese raises an eyebrow. “Really? Then why are we here?” 

Maria glares. “Don’t make me say it.” 

A laugh. “Oh, darling, I think I could make you do anything I wanted.” 

It’s true, and both of them know it, so neither of them say anything else. 

Austria finally kisses her, then, moving the few inches closer to close the gap between them and initiate the kiss. Maria has been waiting for this moment, and she all but melts into it. The kiss is needy, Anneliese still demanding, as if this battle has not already been won, but underneath that it is still soft, gentle, their first kiss since the chaste one they shared on Maria’s first day in Olmutz. Anneliese’s hand rests on the back of Maria’s neck and it is familiar, simple. Maria’s hands rest at Anneliese’s waist, thumbs tracing the edges of her corset, gentle, reverent. 

Anneliese is the first to deepen the kiss, biting Maria’s bottom lip gently, and Maria opens her mouth, welcoming Anneliese’s tongue. Maria sighs, spurring Anneliese on, and they’re kissing, and kissing, and kissing. 

“Is this okay?” Anneliese asks, pulling away, her lips already red from kissing. 

Maria nods immediately. “More than okay,” it comes out as a gasp, and she moves closer, kissing Anneliese again. 

There is something about kissing her that is still familiar, something that has remained the same since their earliest days - Annaliese’s lips are the same, her kissing technique (though improved) is the same, the gentleness and simplicity with which she kisses, like this is some kind of art, is still there. But there are other things that have changed - the giant stick up her ass and her constant need to maintain her posture, for instance, or the way she acts like this is nothing. Like the sex they have every time they see each other is just what friends do, or what allies do, or what warring countries do, even if they can’t keep their hands off each other most of the time. 

Maria convinces herself she doesn’t care. Or she can’t think of a world without this, so she just doesn’t dwell on it. 

Anneliese moves her hands up, entwines them in Maria’s hair, slowly beginning to undo the way it’s tied up, and then she _pulls,_ the way she knows Maria likes it, and Maria isn’t able to stop herself before she moans softly into Austria’s mouth. 

Austria smiles against the kiss. “Already?” The word is almost lost between kisses. 

“Shut up,” Prussia responds, trying to pull Anneliese closer, as if they aren’t already as close as possible. “Clothes. Off.” She says, as if she’s in any position to make demands. 

“I’ll be the one giving orders,” Anneliese says, pulling back from the kiss. Maria looks into her eyes, and for a second she sees the general ready to give her troops commands, but that look gives way to something fond, caring, and demanding. 

Maria leans forward, trying to capture Anneliese’s lips again, but she doesn’t give in. Instead she moves to look at Maria’s back, and her hands begin to undo Maria’s corset. It takes time, and layers, but then Anneliese’s hands are touching Maria’s back and it’s the contact she hasn’t had in so long, too long. They’re simple, ghosting touches, but it’s more than she’s had in over a year, and she’ll take it. 

“You want it bad,” Austria comments, and only then does Maria realise she had been gasping at the touches. Maria is helpless to do anything but nod in response, and then Anneliese’s mouth finds the back of her neck, presses open kisses to it, leaves her with traces of teeth, and Maria keens. 

She pulls away as quickly as she started, but then she’s back to undressing Maria, and after a painfully long time Maria is finally naked. Anneliese steps back and admires her work, eyes making their way up and down Prussia’s body in a way that brings heat to the tips of Maria’s ears, and then she’s leaning forward, “please, _please,_ Anneliese.” 

“Undress me.” 

And Maria does, though it takes her longer than it had taken Anneliese, her hands shaking with pent-up emotions and arousal, but it’s worth it. Anneliese’s body is cool under her fingers, the way it always is, soft and pale, and Maria longs to have it pressed up against hers. Finally Anneliese is able to step out of the clothes piled around her legs, and she is beautiful. Of course, she was beautiful in the gown she had worn for the day of negotiations, but this… this is just Austria, just Anneliese, vulnerable in a way she will only let Maria see. 

“You’re beautiful,” Maria says, and it sounds like worship. 

Anneliese smiles. “Kiss me.” 

The gap between them is closed, and this time there is finally skin-to-skin contact. Despite Anneliese’s show of aloofness, she revels in it too, hands making their way up Maria’s waist, leaving goosebumps in their wake. 

“Bed,” Austria whispers against Prussia’s lips, and Maria doesn’t need to be told twice. 

They move to the bed, leaving the discarded piles of clothing on the floor. Maria might’ve been tempted to fold them, but when Anneliese is looking at her like this, well. Maria gets on the bed first, making a show of finding a pillow that’s actually comfortable (and there’s exactly one, because both of them keep these things for each other for the rare occasion of visits) but Anneliese doesn’t notice, as she’s too busy staring at certain other parts of Maria. 

“Your sheets are scratchy.” Maria says, though the complaint isn’t earnest. 

“They’re expensive.” 

“They’re bad.” 

Austria rolls her eyes and gets on top of Maria, kissing her again, their bodies pressed together. She shifts, pressing her thigh between Maria’s, and Maria responds with a desperate moan. Anneliese smiles. 

“Is that good, baby?” 

“Kiss me,” Maria responds, breathless, needy.  
And Anneliese obliges, unites their lips again. She doesn’t waste any more time on gentleness, though, and the kiss is practically bruising. Maria moans into it, invites Anneliese’s tongue into her mouth, tangles her hands in Anneliese’s hair to pull her closer. Prussia shifts her hips, looking for friction, and Anneliese’s hands travel to Maria’s hips, holding her there. She stays still. 

By the time they pull away, both of their faces are red, and Anneliese’s hair is falling around her face, free from its updo. They’re panting in earnest, now, and Austria’s ability to hold back is beginning to fail. As much as she likes teasing Maria, she isn’t going to lie, she _wants_ it. And so Anneliese moves so she can access Maria’s neck, presses kisses along Maria’s jaw.

“Anneliese, please,” Maria says, almost like she’s begging, and it chips away at whatever was left of Anneliese’s reserve. 

Anneliese kisses her neck, then, this time open-mouthed and with teeth, biting and sucking at the places she knows drive Prussia crazy. Prussia swallows thickly, grasps at the covers beside her. 

“You’re going to leave marks,” Maria says, and even getting the words out takes effort. 

“Is that okay?” Anneliese says, lifting her head to look Maria in the eyes. 

Maria nods immediately. “I have makeup.” 

Anneliese returns to Maria’s throat, kissing it. She reaches her pulse point, and, god, thinks of all the time she has pressed a knife there, all the times Maria has pressed a knife against hers, and this is infinitely better than a knife.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr as lafayettesass [here](https://lafayettesass.tumblr.com)


End file.
